Satisfatória Independência
by L. Kiddo
Summary: Resumo: Será que Ginny da luxúria para Draco sem desenvolver algo mais? DMGW um-shot com uma pesquisa por Ginny da independência. para não-sexo explícito. Por: The Darkest Kreacher. Traduzido por: Lúh Kiddo


Por: The Darkest Kreacher

Traduzido por: Lúh Kiddo

Resumo: Será que Ginny da luxúria para Draco desenvolver em algo mais? DMGW um-shot com uma pesquisa por Ginny da independência. Rated R, para não-sexo explícito.  
A / N: Eu não sei onde isto veio a partir de ... eu estava só a fazer os pratos do outro apenas esta manhã e bateu na minha cabeça. Apreciar!

Independência era algo que eu tinha estado procurando por um longo tempo. Não tenho certeza onde ela se origina se encarregou lhes para a minha mãe ou se o foi por conta própria, mas o meu irmão nunca me deixou sozinha. Eu estava sempre aguardado por um deles, se fez a diferença ou não. Algumas vezes eles me tratam como um bebê, às vezes eles me confortavam e, por vezes, que iriam jogar comigo. Na verdade, cada um tinha sua própria maneira de cuidar de mim. Gui iria ter certeza que eu não teria fome, que eu não estava confusa, que eu não estava quente ou fria, e Carlinhos iria incentivar-me a jogar com o seu brinquedo "dragões" que realmente respira fogo. Eles eram, na realidade, bastante úteis e divertidos, enquanto Percy ficaria louco se ele não soubesse onde eu estava e ele gostava de manter livros sobre a história do caldeirão fundo debaixo do meu nariz. Fred e George foram... Bem, eles foram Fred e George. Tocavam pranks sobre mim, e eles foram agradáveis para mim - ocasionalmente. Não creio que tenha mudado desde o dia em que nasci. Ron não era muito mais maduro do que eu, ele e eu nunca nos demos bem.

No meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, Ron começou a me preocupar com todos os parvos momentos da minha vida, Fred e George estavam ainda Fred e George, Percy a certeza me comportando e ele agiu como um modelo, e eu vi Gui e Carlinhos menos e menos - que é parcialmente porque eu comecei a respeitá-los.

Depois de algum tempo cada um me ignorou. Meus amigos nunca realmente se tornaram meus amigos, apenas conhecidos. Eu só cresci verdadeiramente quando conheci pessoas mais velhas do que eu. Eu normalmente seguia Hermione - ela foi minha única amiga, e foi sempre com Ron e Harry. Ela estava atrás de mim, mas não superior a proteger-me tanto como Ron fez... Ou, como ele costumava fazer. Ele usava para me proteger de tudo em Hogwarts, se era apenas uma estúpida aranha que tinha e o assustou ou outro acontecimento de morte. Mais tarde, Ron apenas me disse que sempre ir passear e deixá-los sozinhos. Ron foi cabeça durante cura para Hermione, e parecia que todos sabiam, mas embora Hermione não. Ou então, ela sabia e ela não disse nada.

E depois havia Harry, Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo, Harry Potter, ídolo do Ron; Harry Potter, o meu antigo paquera. Sim, o meu antigo paquera. Eu como a maioria das outras jovens em torno de minha idade, tinha caído para Harry Potter, mas como eu o conhecia melhor, eu percebi que ele não era realmente diferente da maioria das pessoas. Ele me ignorou a maior parte do tempo, e quando ele veio falar comigo, ele falou comigo como se fosse uma irmã, nem mesmo como uma amiga. E eu, como uma irmã faria com um irmão, o achei chato. Ele estava muito cheio de si próprio, mesmo que ele era bastante avançado para a sua idade em Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Pelo menos eu posso realmente fazer uma poção. Tornou-se que Harry me ignorou, Ron não desfrutava da minha companhia e preferiam que os deixa-se sozinhos. Eu tinha independência - algo que eu tinha sido a minha luta por uma vida inteira.

No entanto, eu tinha a maior independência, a menos que eu queria isso. E um dia, encontrava-me eu a pé através das vazias salas de Hogwarts sozinha pouco antes do Halloween no meu sexto ano. E fui até a cozinha para um lanche antes, fui para a cama quando ouvi um acidente que soou em um dos corredores próximos. Corri. Achei que a fonte do ruído - alguém tinha tropeçado ao longo dos degraus da escada. Andei pelo corredor palidamente iluminado para a escada tentando descobrir quem caiu. Embora eu me sentir bastante triste - na altura - para quem foi apanhado nas escadas Eu preparei-me a perder pontos por ser a tarde e eu sem permissão para andar pelos corredores quando ouvi um escárnio.

"Bem, bem, bem... Se não é a miniatura Weasel própria!"

Foi nada menos que o tem-uma-nova-garota-e-amigo-cada-semana, sarcástico, mas inteligente, chefe dos monitores - Draco Malfoy! (Absolutamente delicioso, certo?) Sim, ele era o chefe monitor chefe. A maioria das pessoas achou que seria algo como clichê... Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, mas tenho o trabalho - Hermione, obviamente Chefe dos monitores, estava muito zangada sobre isso, por sinal - e ele agiu como se ele governa-se o universo. E a coisa foi triste, a maioria das pessoas o tratava como se ele governa-se o universo, algo que quase me fez mal.

Eu iluminados meus olhos e minha mente para uma pesquisada, mas não exatamente encontrar uma resposta. "Prazer em ebulição você, hein Malfoy?" Sarcasmo nunca foi algo em que eu era muito boa em ter sucesso... Mas eu tentei.

Ele disse. "E que o melhor pode vir com, Weasley?" Eu não tinha resposta. "Ok, agora que o" formal "ao longo da conversa, me ajuda daqui para fora, vai?"

Eu respirada com diversão. Por que eu iria ajudá-lo quando ele estava tratando-me como um cão? Eu não respondi, apenas olhei para ele.

"O gato comeu sua língua, Weasley? Vamos, me ajude daqui!", Disse. Mas ele não estava articulando, que não foi suficientemente bom para mim. Eu queria fazer-lhe implorar.

Tentei (palavra-chave tentada) para desfazer seu sorriso e agi como se eu estivesse indo embora passando direto por ele. Eu mal tinha levantado o meu pé fora do chão, quando ele falou novamente.

"Vai me deixar aqui, Weasley?" Eu olhei para ele com atenção, não mostrando nenhuma emoção, quando ele suspirou. "Muito bem", disse ele, "Eu vou sair apenas em meu próprio."

Ele colocou as mãos de cada lado do buraco e empurrou-se para fora da escada faltando com incrível força. Ele se levantou e limpou suas vestes, que foram menos suja do que as minhas já foram, em primeiro lugar, e agarrou seu saco de dentro do buraco. Eu só olhava a ele, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, obrigado por nada", ele disse e fez a percorrer, mas virei. "Embora", ele disse claramente, "não teria sido a minha vantagem, mas a sua."

Eu olhei pra ele e ele disse. "Você sabe, como você poderia ter tido a oportunidade de tocar meu corpo incrivelmente sexy?" Ele sempre foi tão cheio de si...

Eu mirei a ele, mas não consegui dizer nada. Malfoy virou e caminhou para as escadas para o restante das masmorras, e quando eu não podia ver sua silhueta algum tempo, virei e subi as escadas para o meu dormitório, raiva agarrado a mim.

Algumas semanas mais tarde, eu corri para outro encontro com Draco Malfoy, como (se não mais) como nosso primeiro incidente desagradável, mas isso foi depois do segundo jogo entre Gryffindor e Slytherin do ano.

Eu tinha tomado um banho no vestiário feminino da grifinoria (isoladamente, mais uma vez), quando ouvi a porta abrir e fechar. Achei que fosse uma das outras meninas voltando para obter algo que tinha esquecido, e intensificaram o chuveiro fora da área para pegar a minha toalha. Eu tinha acabado de por a toalha em torno de meu corpo quando nenhum outro, mas Draco Malfoy entrou de repente de uma das outras áreas. Eu o observei e ele virou-se para ver uma garota sétimo ano eu não sabia muito bem quem era, mas é reconhecido como uma Lufa-lufa Prefeito storming através vestiário.

"Carrie!" Ele chamou. "Carrie! Volte! "

A menina que eu era suposto Carrie voltou para a sala, correu para colocar uma camiseta, olhando muito zangada.

"Ah, Draco, venha! Você realmente acha que eu vou te perdoar? Isso é tão cruel! "

"Me me-desculpe", disse ele. "Quero dizer, não é culpa minha," ele explicou, "-se há muitos nomes para acompanhar."

"DRACO! Você é um doente! Você é tão imprudente é um bastardo! Você disse Lavender nome de outra! Que humilhante! Você ainda acha que você poderia pensar em meus sentimentos se o seu não existe mais?! Você é um canalha! Draco Não, eu não estou indo para manter e dormir com você, se você não pode sequer perceber quem está com você!"

Essa foi dura - Eu duvidava Draco Malfoy já tinha sido gritado com tão duramente. Embora, eu pensei, eu não sei quantas vezes ele disse que o nome errado, enquanto que, assim, com alguém.

E ela estava gritando com ele novamente. "Eu não posso acreditar que você poderia me acompanhar até aqui!"

"Você não deveria estar aqui também. Você é um Lufa-lufa, e você não joga quadribol! ", Disse triunfantemente.

"Bem, "você é um Sonserino", disse ela displicente, "e você nem sequer MULHER!"" E Harry Potter pode pegar uma trouxa mais rápido do que você pode então eu digo que você não pertence em nenhum dos vestiários Burro! FORA! "

Malfoy sorriu. "Muito bem... eu vou. Mas, por favor, venha comigo? "Ele perguntou sedutor. Eu não podia acreditar que ele iria dizer isso a ela. Eu tentei na ponta dos pés para fora do vestiário, mas Malfoy me viu. Os olhos dele e ele ampliaram intensificados para mim. Carrie tomou isso como uma oportunidade para colocar seu rolo de cabelo castanho para fora do vestiário - sorte dela.

Malfoy reforçou mais perto de mim e eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo e sua respiração irregular. Ele tomou uma respiração profunda e instável dizendo, "Você não vai repetir nada a ninguém!"

Eu tremi.

"NINGUÉM!" disse Malfoy, me empurro contra os armários. Eu tremi, e apertei meus olhos fechados. Eu estava em uma fina, toalha em torno de mim. Ele aparentemente notado também, visto que eu o vi me verificando. Eu tremi novamente. Ele reforçou longe de mim, e falou mais uma vez, porém desta vez a voz dele era... Estranho. Eu não poderia saber o que era, no momento, mas eu percebi isso mais tarde.

"Você deve ir, Weasley", disse ele. "Vá... vá mudar e... apagar a memória de sua mente. Isto nunca aconteceu. "Percebi que era - pena.

Eu bordo mais distante, mais com raiva crescente vermelho mais do que com embaraço, e eu disse suavemente, "Cale. ".

"Aquilo que você disse Weasley", disse ele sarcasticamente, "o que você diz." Eu vim para mais perto dele, continua a falar, e ele reforçou para mim também. Não sei por que aconteceu, mas ele fez. Ele me beijou. Maldição, eu beijei ele. E eu gostei. Eu salto de distância, continua a tremer, e ele foi para fora da sala, observando-me bastante preocupado.

Ao longo das próximas semanas, eu cresci com medo dele, e ele cresceu com medo de estar sozinhos, embora, eu ainda viajei. Eu fiz a minha casa sozinha, estudei sozinha, e depois pratiquei Quadribol em prática tarde da noite sozinha. Minha independência tinha crescido lentamente em algo que eu nunca tinha considerado e finalmente temia - solidão.

Nós não dissemos uma palavra um ao outro sobre as poucas semanas, até que ele foi designado poções meu parceiro no final de Novembro. Eu nem sequer sei por que tínhamos que ter poções em conjunto, além do fato de que ele e eu fomos levá-la para tanto NEWT's; porém, mais tarde eu percebi que havia apenas um outro NEWT poções da classe, e eu ainda estava chateada que Malfoy estava na minha classe. E depois havia a questão de por que eu tinha que tomar poções para ser um curandeiro. Eu sabia muito sobre poções, eu não precisava de mais dois anos!

"Parece que eu vou trabalhar com você, Weasley", disse ele, com seu clássico sarcasmo e tom sorrir afetadamente gessada sobre seus lábios. Eu tinha olhado para cima para deslumbrar com ele, mas sim eu assisti-lo. Acho que foi então que eu realmente vi Draco Malfoy. Quer dizer, eu olhei para ele tinha antes, mas olhando para ele enquanto no susto e realmente vendo pra ele são duas coisas totalmente diferentes. Olhei em seus olhos, frios e cinzas, mas com um aspecto que poderia ser suavizadas. A profundidade que esses olhos me passou foi incrível - Eu quase poderia ler seus pensamentos através das emoções nos olhos dele.

Seus cabelos loiros prateados lindos mesmo a fumaça dos nossos Fortalecimento, e os seus lábios estavam pálidos e ligeiramente úmida. Mas o que me intrigou a mais sobre ele foi olhos dele. Enquanto eu olhava para suas características de seu rosto, ele me viu fazê-lo, mas ele virou de volta para seu caldeirão. Eu corei ligeiramente - ligeiramente - e voltei ao meu trabalho em silêncio.

Ao longo das próximas semanas como parceiros nos ignorávamos mutuamente. Ou melhor, ele me ignorou, algo que eu estava bastante habituada a, mas eu olhei para ele qualquer chance que eu tinha. Eu sempre olhei para ele e cada vez que eu fiz para mim mesma. Foi algo cada garota na nossa escola tinha feito. Ele era o chefe dos monitores, ele era sexy, para não falar bonito, inteligente, em uma espécie de maneira inteligente, e só teve o bad boy a atitude dele. Eu tinha visto uma pequena aluna paquerando Draco Malfoy, e tinha irritado por isso.

Durante as aulas de poções, ele nem olhava para mim enquanto eu estava olhando para ele algumas vezes, e ele nunca disse nada até que um dia quando estávamos trabalhando no aperfeiçoamento do calado da Paz - algo que tinha sido no nosso OWL's no quinto ano e seria normalmente muito simples para mim, Draco Malfoy tinha sentado na minha esquerda. Eu peguei ele olhando para mim novamente, e quando ele olhou para mim esse tempo ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

"Weasley, olha para o seu caldeirão-" Eu pensei nisso nervosamente e enterrei o meu rosto em minhas mãos ",-eu estava rosa!"

Tenho certeza que se eu olhei para a cara dele depois que ele teria sido sorridente - de novo - mas lembre-se, minha cara estava em minhas mãos. Eu ouvi-lo falar.

"... E nós provavelmente devemos colocar alguns dos meus Calados da Paz em seu caldeirão para que bom e velho Snape não vir aqui e nos dar detenção."

Ele permaneceu calado e transferiu alguns dos seus para o meu caldeirão, como a campainha tocou e ele jogou um pedaço de papel para mim. Eu o Meti no meu bolso e deixei a sala de aula totalmente humilhada. Depois de completar meus trabalhos e pesquisas para Herbology, cheguei na minha mala para encontrar o meu diário - um que não era possuído por Tom Riddle - e em vez puxou um pedaço de pergaminho amassado. Eu li a mensagem escrita:

Weasley --

Encontre-me na beira da Floresta Proibida esta noite à meia-noite. Utilize a capa da invisibilidade do Potter, localizado na parte inferior esquerda da sua cama. Não pergunte como eu sei disso. Até lá, se és uma Gryffindor.  
-DM

Eu lia na pequena nota escrita à pressa para um dia, e então fiquei pensando que ele queria. Eu sabia que os rapazes gostaram de mim, eu tinha conhecimento de que há muito tempo. No meu terceiro ano fui vendo Colin Creevey, que na verdade não era tão chato como ele parecia, Neville Longbottom e depois me pediu para o Baile de inverno, que foi bastante surpreendente, e acabei vendo Michael Coner durante quase todo o meu quarto ano. Dean Thomas foi um pulo depois Verão - algo bastante apreciado o meu irmão - e em seguida no meu quinto ano eu saí com alguns mais velhos Gryffindors, um Ravenclaw, e dois Hufflepuffs. Fiquei, obviamente, algo olhou para os meninos, mas eu não sabia muito bem por que. De fato, basta pensar sobre os relacionamentos que eu tinha feito sentir-me um pouco como uma prostituta. Porém, nunca fui em um enorme grupo de raparigas que rapazes populares foram atraídos para quase imediatamente e eu não usar nada, mas jeans e saias. E embora todos os rapazes que eu namorei eram geralmente  
simpáticos, atenciosos, e um pouco de proteção, não fiquei satisfeita com nenhum deles. Eu me encontrei Draco Malfoy de noite, na Floresta Proibida.

"Malfoy?" Eu disse. Eu vi uma silhueta incline casualmente contra uma árvore.

"Sim", ele disse suavemente, "venha aqui." Eu o obedeci, embora eu não estivesse certa do por que. Ele tinha poder sobre mim.

Eu tirei a capa da invisibilidade que eu tinha peguei a partir do sétimo ano rapazes dormitório e Malfoy olhou-me mais atentamente, em seguida, virou-se e acenar sua mão para me indicar a segui-lo. Ele abriu a vassoura barracão e puxou sua vassoura. Ele pegou em.

"Bem... pegar o, Weasley." Desta vez eu não lhe obedeci.

"Se eu vou em qualquer lugar com você, primeiro eu preciso que você me chamar pelo meu nome," eu disse suavemente, chocam-me. Malfoy me olhou chocado meio impressionado sussurrou de volta, mas tão bem, se não mais.

"Bem, então, chegar lá, Ginny." Por que foi que ele poderia seduzir-me tão facilmente? Sentei-me sobre a vassoura, e ele subiu para o céu. O vento agradou meu cabelo ruivo enquanto andava sobre a Floresta Proibida. Ele desembarcou em uma clareira que ele estava familiarizado com aparentemente. Lembro-me daquela noite como se fosse ontem. A lua era apenas sobre o castelo, tornando-o brilhante, e as estrelas acima de nós no céu eram absolutamente lindas. Eu alisado meu cabelo ruivo e sorriu para Draco. Ele não sorria, apenas puxou-me e prensou, mas o beijo foi calmo.

Foi uma duração curta, porém depois ele me puxou longe ele puxou para trás em um não tão inocente beijo. Beijar Draco era como deixar todas as minhas emoções em alguém, o que só aconteceu para ser meu arquiinimigo. Nós só ficamos lá por um tempo beijando, e ele quebrou depois de algum tempo afastado e intensificada para sua vassoura. Antes eu poderia beijá-lo mais, ele puxou a sua vassoura para ele, puxou-me, e voou sobre a floresta novamente. Seu rosto estava muito lavada e os seus lábios estavam inchados e machucados, e eu tinha certeza eu olhei o mesmo com mais agradou cabelo do que ele.

Nós não mantemos as mãos sobre o caminho de volta para o castelo, só roubou alguns beijos aqui e ali. Quando ele chegou à porta ele pôs o manto sobre mim e disse: "Boa noite", muito suavemente. O deixei sorrindo.

As próximas noites começou do mesmo jeito que a outra, mas cada noite nossos beijos subiram mais urgentes, até que uma noite, quando encontrava-me eu desgastar muito menos do que Draco já tinha tomado antes de mim. Eu não o impedi de me despir-se, de fato.

Draco foi maravilhoso, e como o beija, cada noite era mais urgente. Houve mais toca, mais morder, mais tudo mais .... E foi a minha libertação do dia. Se eu falhei e ensaio, tudo seria mais intenso. Draco e eu raramente me disse nada para si. Eu não pedi-lo porque ele queria que eu e ele acabou, e eu queria que ele tão mal se não mais.

Era pura luxúria... Luxúria. E eu gostei. Eu gostei da maneira como ele me tocou, e eu amava suas prensadas beijos. Nada mais era inocente, era só sexo. Eu não podia suportar estar longe de Draco, e se perdeu uma noite, tínhamos uma classe vala e satisfazer. Nós não se preocupávamos com a temperatura, mas quando nevou nós teríamos de encontrar salas vazias. Sua coruja começou a encontrar-me no café da manhã com pequenas notas e lembretes - como eu precisava lembretes - mas eu amava-os a todos a mesma coisa. Mais de Natal, eu me recusei a ir para casa, e em vez de ir ao Draco Malfoy, ele ficou na escola. E com o Natal, eu apaixonei.

Esse foi o meu erro. Eu não era suposto que amá-lo, eu era suposto a luxúria para ele. E em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, eu acho que ele caiu no amor também. Eu não sei quando começou, mas quando eu acho que primeiro percebeu que ele me amava... Foi muito bem, foi na véspera de Natal.

Tínhamos sido amantes - como se alguma vez fez alguma coisa - e nós estávamos deitado no sofá da sala vazia Gryffindor comum. Climax Depois que ele me pegou e me beijou suavemente. Houve um sinal de uma diferença, ele nunca tinha nunca me beijou suavemente. Nosso primeiro beijo foi inocente, como um presente, mas ainda estava firme e lábio-contusões. Esta foi suave, doce e amorosa. E o próximo sinal foi o que ele fez a seguir.

"Eu te amo", ele murmurou suavemente. Devo ter reforçadas em choque e incredulidade, porque ele me abraçou mais apertado. Eu sai fora de seu alcance e virei para ele. Draco parecia muito confuso e desconfortável, como se ele próprio não perceberam que ele havia dito que em voz alta, mas o seu olhar no meu próximo amaciam palavras.

"Eu também te amo."

--

Epílogo

Harry e Hermione se reuniram na sua formatura festa e que não tenham sido observados desde separados (são contratados logo após minha formatura). Aparentemente Harry teve um fraquinho por mim no meu quinto ano sem o meu conhecimento, mas tenho-me logo que ele apanhou em que Hermione era uma garota! Hermione... Bem, ninguém pode realmente dizer com Hermione. Ela tende a manter seus sentimentos para si mesma. Eles estão ambos trabalhando juntos como Aurors, algo que está muito orgulhoso de, e eles são ambos muito bons amigos com Ron.

Ron parece ter descoberto a sua vida, ele acabou ficando mais de Hermione e, atualmente, é um namoro de meus amigos que fiz no sexto ano mais tarde: nada menos que Luna Lovegood. Ele é atualmente para a Conservação da Pride Portree (e está fazendo muito bem se eu digo assim eu mesmo). Ele e Draco ainda não podem defender-se mutuamente, embora Ron parece acreditar que Draco é sobre a "luz lateral" agora, mas, principalmente, porque Draco é da Ordem da Fênix e de trabalho no Departamento de Mistérios.

E eu... Eu sou eu. Eu sou uma curandeira no St. Mungo's, mãe de três filhos, esposa de Draco Malfoy, ávido e membro da Ordem da Fênix. Eu finalmente encontrei o meu lugar, me dei conta de que era demasiado humano para ser capaz de fazer tudo por minha conta, mas eu ainda necessário o meu próprio tempo ocasionalmente. Sou Ginevra Malfoy, completamente satisfatória, com a minha independência nível, e Draco e eu ainda prosseguirmos com o nosso ritual noturno - embora não na Floresta Proibida.

________________________________________

Kiddo: comentem ;D


End file.
